The Deputy's Decision
by Sivillian
Summary: There have been plenty of warriors who have become medicine cats. Whether it be because it was their true calling, or a sign was sent, it was for a good reason. But would a deputy ever become a medicine cat?


**The Deputy's Decision**

* * *

><p>Bluepelt stood at the edge of the tree line, his head ducked and his tail twitching with anticipation. His gray fur was bristling, shining at the ends in the glints of sunlight that streamed through the trees. His fangs were bared in a snarl, and his claws were digging into the soft earth.<p>

Beside him were his trusted warriors and Clanmates. His best ally and friend, Featherfur, cast him a determined glance. It was time to win back Sunningrocks. Only a moon ago had RiverClan and ThunderClan met in battle to decide which Clan would keep the rocks as part of their territory. ThunderClan was shamefully beat in their own territory, but now Bluepelt was sure that he would win them back. RiverClan would pay!

A group of the filthy fish-eating cats were padding around the stones where water voles and mice hid. It was a good place to catch prey, and Sunningrocks was perfect for warming pelts and relaxing.

And the RiverClanners were clueless that they would be ambushed. The enemy was hiding in wait just above them.

Bluepelt narrowed his angry yellow eyes as a RiverClan warrior caught a piece of fresh-kill. It should belong to ThunderClan. He turned around and gazed at his warriors with a clenched jaw.

They were crouched down in the brush, prepared to leap, waiting for the signal like the loyal cats they were. The deputy looked back out at the disputed territory. With a deep breath, and one more glance at his Clanmates, he lifted a paw. He slowly stepped out into the open and gave a small flick of his tail.

The ThunderClan cats burst into a fury of yowling and charged down to the Sunningrocks. The RiverClan warriors sprang up in surprise.

"Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!" Bluepelt hissed, pounding the earth with his paws as he ran beside Featherfur.

"Get help! Hurry!" One of the warriors yowled to his apprentice.

Bluepelt spotted the young brown RiverClan tom leaping into the river. The deputy rushed down the slope and soared like a bird over the rocks. The cats blinked in awe for a brief moment.

He hopped into the river after the apprentice. They would be getting no help this time. Bluepelt pushed himself through the water and bit down hard into the apprentice's scruff.

"Let go of me!" The young tom wailed, thrashing about, spraying water into Bluepelt's eyes.

Bluepelt struggled to keep his grip on the apprentice's scruff. He paddled his feet in the water, but the furry scrap slipped from his grasp and swam across the river.

Snarling and spitting, the deputy climbed back out of the water and flung himself into the battle. The RiverClanners were outnumbered. For now. All they needed to do was drive them out.

Bluepelt flung a small she-cat off of Featherfur. The gray-and-white tom gave him a brief nod of gratitude. They whipped around and approached a tom, cornering him between to rocks. Then they both raised their heads in surprise.

More yowls pierced the air as aid came for RiverClan. The deputy of RiverClan and what looked like six of his warriors charged into the river. But Bluepelt was not ready to retreat.

"Run!" Creektail ordered, tossing his head above water.

Bluepelt ducked as a small she-cat slashed at his ears. He looked around wildly, trying to understand Creektail's order. Creektail was a deputy as well, and his order to 'run' confused Bluepelt immensely. Why would he order his warriors to run?

Then he felt the RiverClanner brushing past him as they retreating. The tattered warriors that he had ambushed fled into the river while the new ones came out and began to attack.

Featherfur nudged Bluepelt, his blue eyes wide with worry. "Bluepelt, there are too many."

"We can't just let Sunningrocks be another one of RiverClan's hunting grounds." He retorted.

"Attack!" The white RiverClan deputy yowled, shaking the water from his pelt.

Featherfur leapt from Bluepelt's side and sent a tom back into the water.

The RiverClan warriors yowled with energy and the tiring Thundercats hissed as they took on another wave.

Creektail stretched his paws and jumped right at Bluepelt. He dodged and slashed at Creektail's ears. The white tom grasped Bluepelt's shoulders, digging his claws into his gray fur. He hissed in pain as he was pinned to the ground.

Bluepelt could hear the sounds of stones being tossed and the noise of angry battle cries. He could hear Creektail snarling and mewing snarky words, though he didn't make them out. And then... darkness.

...

Bluepelt could only see black. His muscles were tired and he couldn't even twitch a whisker. It felt as if stones were in his belly and his breath was crushed. But the comforting feeling on his neck made him feel better. It was a steady rhythm. It was warm and sweet.

His eyelids twitched and finally he blinked open his eyes. With a struggle, he raised his head. A red she-cat was washing his matted fur. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleepy. Her own fur glossy and smooth, and her belly was slightly plump yet kitless.

"Red-Redflower." He choked out, startled by the hoarseness of his own voice.

The red she-cat mewed in surprise. "Bluepelt! I waso worried!" She pressed her body against him.

She looked at him with those big blue eyes. She was the most beautiful she-cat in the Clans. He breathed in her comforting sweet scent.

"Redflower, I am fine." He purred.

"I'm so glad." She cried.

"Eh? Is he awake?" A tawny she-cat mewed in a raspy voice as she padded into the den.

Redflower stood up. "Yes, Dustcloud. Thank ya very much for helpin' my brother."

"I healed him because he is thee deputy." Dustcloud said, rolling her green half-blind eyes. "I could care less whether or not he is your littermate. Now get out and let the fellow rest."

Bluepelt watched amusedly as Redflower grumbled and padded out of the den, waving her tail in goodbye as she slipped through the ferns.

Dustcloud hunched over him, placing her paw around his throat. Bluepelt laid back down and wondered how this old medicine cat is still healing her Clan in her elderly age. The deputy was beginning to worry. Dustcloud was an amazing medicine cat. She was wise, she was often sent omens from StarClan that were always right. She had predicted that ThunderClan would not win back Sunningrocks today. Bluepelt had foolishly ignored her.

"Now Bluepelt," She mewed in her equally hoarse voice. "I have received another omen. It is about you." Dustcloud said plainly.

Bluepelt looked up at her without moving. His heart stopped.

"You have a decision to make." She shook her head slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, twitching his tail anxiously.

"Well," Dustcloud sniffed his ears. "It was a message more really. 'The leader below the leader will lead its Clan to health.'"

Bluepelt flinched away from the old she-cat. "You do not mean that I...?"

"You must become a medicine cat."

"But I am a deputy!" He sprang up, his fur bristling, his yellow eyes wide in alarm. "I am a warrior!"

Dustcloud sighed, looking at the scattered herbs and berries he had stirred up. "We both know I will not be around for much longer. I am old. I have no apprentice."

"I am old." He retorted.

"You are young." She growled. "If you do not become my apprentice, sickness and bad fortune may ruin ThunderClan as we know it."

Bluepelt looked down at his paws. He knew better than to argue with a medicine cat. But... him? A medicine cat? He was Barkstar's most trusted warrior! He had his whole future planned out! He'd name his deputy Featherfur if the time ever came. He was already looking for a mate, though he had never really been in interested in having his own kits. Though warriors may sometimes become medics, how could a DEPUTY become a MEDICINE CAT?!

Bluepelt was spitting with anger. Why him? "No!" He hissed.

Dustcloud shook her head. "See this? What is it?" She pointed her paw at a shriveled blue berry.

"It's a juniper berry." He replied, lashing his tail.

"And this?" She held a small seed on her claw.

"It's a poppy seed." He rolled his yellow eyes.

"What do juniper berries and poppy seeds do?" The old medicine cat asked with a withheld purr.

Bluepelt sighed. "Juniper berries bring strength and the poppy seeds bring a deep sleep."

"See?" Dustcloud sat back. "You will be a great medicine cat."

"But... I..."

"Bluepelt, you must become her apprentice."

They turned around. Barkstar was standing in the entrance. "Dustcloud told me of this omen long ago. It was the night you became deputy when she realized this. We have won back Sunningrocks. And now you must be a medicine cat."

The blue-furred tom stared at them in silence. He was the deputy of ThunderClan. And now he must decide its fate. If he stayed a deputy, sickness would run rampant in the camp. If he became a medicine cat, he would lose all of the things he had worked so hard for.

But this was his decision.


End file.
